Joe Mathieu
]] .]] '''Joe Mathieu' (b. January 23, 1949)http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1G2-3071100065.html is a freelance artist who has provided illustrations for ''Sesame Street'' books and merchandise since 1972, a year after graduating from the Rhode Island School of Design.joemathieu.com Mathieu remembers: "I spent the year following graduation building up my portfolio. Then I went to New York City and I was scared to death. Sesame Street was just starting and wanted someone young and new to set the style for their books, that’s how I ended up at Random House. That led to Jim Henson and the Muppets, and then we really got going, I couldn’t believe how fast."Chiari, Tom. "Q&A with Joe Mathieu, Sesame Street illustrator", Norwich Bulletin, Norwich, CT. March 16, 2010. __TOC__ Some notable titles include Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree, The Ernie & Bert Book and The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover, which was adapted into a video storybook. He also provided artwork for the adaptation of Sesame Street Episode 1839 published as I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper and the 1978 special Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. His most extensive contributions have been to The Sesame Street Dictionary in 1980, and hundreds of features and covers for Sesame Street Magazine over the years. The dictionary features illustrations for 1,300 words over the course of 250 pages. When the book was redistributed in volume form, Mathieu provided additional artwork for that as well. It has been printed in a Dutch translation and was reissued in English in 2004. As an early illustrator for Sesame Street, Mathieu helped set a precedent for character style. This is evident in the 1979 Character Style Guide, which was put together as a reference point for licensors on how the Sesame Street Muppets should be rendered. Around 2004, Mathieu made the transition from his traditional reflective art, to a digital medium. Most of his work for Sesame Street books after this time has been digitally rendered at some point in the creation process. He has also illustrated other Sesame Street merchandise, such as the lyrics posters for Sing Yourself Silly! and Monster Hits, Sesame Street Live program booklets, and a 1983 collectible Christmas plate made by Gorham. Other children's books have included the 1999 reissue of The Eye Book and the 2000 reissue of The Tooth Book by Theodor Geisel under the pen name Theo. LeSieg. He also illustrated books based on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The King's Beard and The Gink. His affection for Sesame Street is evident in Busy City, a non-''Sesame Street'' book written by Mathieu featuring a set visit to the CTW production. In Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book from 1996, Mathieu drew Baby Natasha reading one of his books, Big Joe's Trailer Truck from 1974. Quotes * "Jim Henson was the art director — he sat down with me and explained to me what he wanted. He gave me free rein to watch the show being taped, which I did a million times. I had carte blanche to visit the Muppet morgue — literally a morgue of old Muppet puppets. I watched how personality was breathed into the puppets by the puppeteers. I used to go to the show tapings, alone for the most part, and sit there and sketch. We didn’t have a color TV, no tape machines. I had to draw in real time." * "Big Joe’s Trailer Truck was by first big solo thing. I’m an illustrator and I had an opportunity to write a book. I never wrote a book before, but I guess I was just hot because of my association to Sesame Street. I didn’t have a lot of time to make up a town, so I just drew the town I lived in. I didn’t think everyone would recognize it, but they did. That really took off, it was translated into a dozen languages, which I never dreamed of. That was my big hit. I had so many opportunities to work with great writers. I even did a couple of Dr. Seuss books." * "I fought illustration every inch of the way. Talk about getting out of your comfort zone — I couldn’t even send an e-mail. I tried everything I could to trick people, but the fact of the matter is, if it’s on paper, the young art directors didn’t want to see it. They’d never seen paper art before. They wanted to do changes on finished art, which for years was sacred. You had to make changes in the sketch phase. There was no way an illustrator could compete without working in digital. The rules had changed dramatically overnight. It became harder to find good paper and paints. Paints I used since the ’60s, (and) the companies, went out of business. I had completely embraced digital work, I never wanted to see a bowl and brush again. I never wanted to go back to all those limitations." * "I have to be ready to do either one or digital art. It’s a different look, for certain things the traditional way is more appropriate. You can do a really beautiful book traditionally for a few that can afford it. But the mass market is there for kids like we started catering to with Sesame Street. I can still do my very best work digitally, and the book can be treated more casually. I like doing both. In the end, traditional style has a certain depth, softness, subtlety that’s not quite in the digital world." * "My name is pronounced either the American way or the French way... My father, who was in the 5th Marine division on Iwo Jima, would only allow the American version. I like either, but although my family always uses the American pronunciation, I always quietly preferred the French. I will normally use the American unless I am in France or Canada. Please yourself on this one."Clark, Thomas D. Email interview with Joe Mathieu, December 1, 2009. Books * indicates co-illustrator Image:Gordonstorybook.JPG|''Gordon of Sesame Street Storybook* 1972|link=Gordon of Sesame Street Storybook Image:123storybook.JPG|The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook* 1973|link=The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook Image:Everythingmuseum.jpg|Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' 1974|link=Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum Image:Abcstorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook* 1974|link=The Sesame Street ABC Storybook Image:Busybook.JPG|Big Bird's Busy Book* 1975|link=Big Bird's Busy Book Image:Book.noevil.jpg|See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' 1975|link=See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil File:The_grover_sticker_book_2.jpg|''The Grover Sticker Book'' 1976|link=The Grover Sticker Book Image:Book.groveridinghood.jpg|''Grover's Little Red Riding Hood'' 1976|link=Grover's Little Red Riding Hood Image:MONSTERbook.jpg|''I am a Monster'' 1976|link=I am a Monster Image:Sesamefairytales.jpg|''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' 1976|link=The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales Image:Bookclubtreecover.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' 1977|link=Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree Image:Book.ernieandbertbook.jpg|''The Ernie & Bert Book'' 1977|link=The Ernie & Bert Book Image:Book.mixandmatch.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook'' 1977|link=The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook Image:Book.e&bvacation.jpg|''What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation'' 1977|link=What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation Image:Bedtimestorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook* 1978|link=The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook Image:Excitingsupergrover.jpg|The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' 1978|link=The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover Image:Book.sslib01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Library'' (series)* 1978|link=The Sesame Street Library Image:Ernies work of art.jpg|''Ernie's Work of Art'' 1979|link=Ernie's Work of Art Image:Book.ssdictionary.jpg|''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' 1980|link=The Sesame Street Dictionary Image:Book.xmasevess.jpg|''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' 1981|link=Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (book) Image:Book.erniesbigmess.jpg|''Ernie's Big Mess'' 1981|link=Ernie's Big Mess Image:Book.nobodycares.jpg|''Nobody Cares About Me!'' 1982|link=Nobody Cares About Me! Image:Bathtimeonsesamestreet.jpg|''Bathtime on Sesame Street'' 1983|link=Bathtime on Sesame Street Image:Book.bertmop.jpg|''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' 1983|link=Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up Image:Book.ernieslittlelie.jpg|''Ernie's Little Lie'' 1983|link=Ernie's Little Lie Image:Book.treasury01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (series)* 1983|link=The Sesame Street Treasury Image:Book.visitfirehouse.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse'' 1983|link=A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse Image:AdventuresOfBigBirdinDinosaurDays.jpg|''The Adventures of Big Bird in Dinosaur Days'' 1984|link=The Adventures of Big Bird in Dinosaur Days Image:CanYouTellMeHowTalkNPlayBook.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1984|link=Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (Talk 'n Play) Image:Bookclubhooper01.jpg|''I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper'' 1984|link=I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper Image:Book.mydollislost.jpg|''My Doll Is Lost!'' 1984|link=My Doll Is Lost! Image:Book.twowheelsgrover.jpg|''Two Wheels for Grover'' 1984|link=Two Wheels for Grover Image:Book.bigbirdsays.jpg|''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' 1985|link=Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play Image:Bigbirdvisitsthedodos.jpg|''Big Bird Visits the Dodos'' 1985|link=Big Bird Visits the Dodos Image:Book.bigbirdcopycat.jpg|''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' 1985|link=Big Bird's Copycat Day Image:Book.iwanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home!'' 1985|link=I Want to Go Home! (Sesame Street) Image:Book.visithospital.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital'' 1985|link=A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital Image:Book.visitlibrary.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Library'' 1986|link=A Visit to the Sesame Street Library Image:Book.susangordonadopt.jpg|''Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby'' 1986|link=Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby Image:Book.bigbirdsbigbook.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Book'' 1987|link=Big Bird's Big Book Image:Threegrouches2.jpg|''Goldilocks and the Three Grouches'' 1987|link=Goldilocks and the Three Grouches Image:Book.visitmuseum.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Museum'' 1987|link=A Visit to the Sesame Street Museum Image:Book.waitforme.jpg|''Wait for Me!'' 1987|link=Wait for Me! Image:Book.itseasy.jpg|''It's Easy!'' 1988|link=It's Easy! SesameStreetFireSafetyBook.jpg|''Sesame Street Fire Safety Book'' 1988|link=Sesame Street Fire Safety Book Image:Sesamestreetfiretrucks.jpg|''Sesame Street Fire Trucks'' 1988|link=Sesame Street Fire Trucks Trucks in your neighborhood 1.jpg|''Trucks in Your Neighborhood'' 1988|link=Trucks in Your Neighborhood Image:Amynameisalice.jpg|''A My Name Is Alice'' 1989|link=A My Name Is Alice Image:Book.myway03.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 3'' * 1989|link=On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 3 Image:Book.myway06.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 6'' * 1989|link=On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 6 Image:Book.myway11.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 11'' * 1989|link=On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 11 Image:Book.myway12.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 12'' * 1989|link=On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 12 Image:Book.myway14.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 14'' * 1989|link=On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 14 Image:Book.erniebertkitten.jpg|''Ernie and Bert's New Kitten'' 1990|link=Ernie and Bert's New Kitten Image:Book.groverbaddream.jpg|''Grover's Bad Dream'' 1990|link=Grover's Bad Dream Image:SesameStreetPetParade.jpg|''The Sesame Street Pet Parade'' 1990|link=The Sesame Street Pet Parade Image:Sesame123CountingBook.jpg|''123: A Counting Book from 1 to 100'' 1991|link=Sesame Street 123 Image:Book.bigbirdviolin.jpg|''Big Bird Plays the Violin'' 1991|link=Big Bird Plays the Violin Image:Book.birdwatchingwithbert.jpg|''Bird Watching with Bert'' 1991|link=Bird Watching with Bert Image:Book.howtoget.jpg|''How to Get to Sesame Street'' 1991|link=How to Get to Sesame Street (book) Image:Elmowantsabath.jpg|''Elmo Wants a Bath'' 1992|link=Elmo Wants a Bath Image:Popgoesthesanta.jpg|''Pop Goes the Santa!'' 1992|link=Pop Goes the Santa! Image:RainForestAdventure.jpg|''Rain Forest Adventure'' 1992|link=Rain Forest Adventure Image:WereDifferentSame-OriginalCover.jpg|''We're Different, We're the Same'' 1992|link=We're Different, We're the Same Image:Aroundthecornerbook.JPG|''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' 1994|link=Around the Corner on Sesame Street BrightandEarlywithElmo.jpg|''Bright and Early with Elmo'' 1994|link=Bright and Early with Elmo Image:Book.liftandlook.jpg|''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' 1994|link=Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book Image:Elmoslittleglowworm.jpg|''Elmo's Little Glowworm'' 1994|link=Elmo's Little Glowworm Image:Book.knockwhosthere.jpg|''Knock, Knock! Who's There?'' 1994|link=Knock, Knock! Who's There? Image:Book.whereohwhere.jpg|''Where, Oh, Where?'' 1994|link=Where, Oh, Where? Image:Book.staysuplate.jpg|''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' 1995|link=Sesame Street Stays Up Late Image:WindowOnSS.jpg|''Window on Sesame Street'' 1995|link=Window on Sesame Street Image:Bisforbooks.jpg|''B is for Books!'' 1996|link=B is for Books! Image:Book.liftandpeekaroundcorner.jpg|''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' 1996|link=Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book Image:Canyoutellme.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1997|link=Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (1997 book) Colors book 1.jpg|''Colors'' 1997|link=Colors Image:Book.ABC123.jpg|''ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers'' * 1998|link=ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers Image:Learnaboutnumbers.jpg|''Learn About Numbers'' 1998|link=Learn About Numbers Image:Book.liftandpeekparty.jpg|''Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party!'' 1998|link=Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party! Image:Elmoswishes.jpg|''Elmo's Wishes'' 1998|link=Elmo's Wishes Image:Ernieswishes.jpg|''Ernie's Wishes'' 1998|link=Ernie's Wishes Image:Book.busybaby.jpg|''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' 1999|link=Elmo's Busy Baby Book Image:Broughtbyb.jpg|''Brought to You By the Letter B'' 2000|link=Brought to You By the Letter B Image:Erniesjokebook.jpg|''Ernie's Joke Book'' 2001|link=Ernie's Joke Book Image:Ifyourehappy.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' 2001|link=If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws! Image:Broughttoyyou.jpg|''Brought to You by... Sesame Street!* 2004|link=Brought to You by... Sesame Street! CountwithMeSesameStreet.jpg|Count with Me'' 2004|link=Count with Me (2004 book) Image:FirstSesameStreetLibrary.jpg|''First Sesame Street Library* 2004|link=First Sesame Street Library GoodNight.jpg|Good Night'' 2004|link=Good Night Image:Justthewayyouare.jpg|''Just the Way You Are'' 2004|link=Just the Way You Are (book) Image:TheCitySingsaSong.jpg|''The City Sings a Song!'' 2005|link=The City Sings a Song! Image:FunWithFriends.jpg|''Fun with Friends'' 2005|link=Fun with Friends Image:StopnGoSafety.jpg|''Stop 'n' Go Safety!'' 2005|link=Stop 'n' Go Safety! Image:Bigblockparty.jpg|''Big Block Party!'' 2006|link=Big Block Party! Image:ComePlaywithElmo.jpg|''Come Play with Elmo'' 2006|link=Come Play with Elmo Image:Eatyourcolors.jpg|''Eat Your Colors!'' 2006|link=Eat Your Colors! Image:Sisforschool.jpg|''S is for School!'' 2006|link=S is for School! Image:SesameSubjects.Dogs.jpg|''My First Book About Dogs'' 2006|link=My First Book About Dogs Image:SesameSubjects.ThingsThatGo.jpg|''My First Book About Things that Go'' 2006|link=My First Book About Things that Go Image:Elmosplaces.jpg|''Elmo's Favorite Places'' 2007|link=Elmo's Favorite Places Image:SesameStreetFieldTrip1.jpg|''Field Trip!'' 2007|link=Field Trip! Image:AnimalMixMatch.jpg|''Elmo Animal Mix & Match'' 2008|link=Elmo Animal Mix & Match Image:Everybodydance.jpg|''Everybody Dance!'' 2008|link=Everybody Dance! Image:PictureStories.jpg|''Elmo & Friends Picture Stories'' 2008|link=Elmo & Friends Picture Stories Image:Abby-mixandmatch.jpg|''Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes'' 2009|link=Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes Image:Abbymakesawish.jpg|''Abby Cadabby Makes a Wish'' 2010|link=Abby Cadabby Makes a Wish File:Letsvisitsesamestreet.jpg|''Let's Visit Sesame Street'' 2010|link=Let's Visit Sesame Street Image:Plantatreeforme.jpg|''Plant a Tree for Me!'' 2010|link=Plant a Tree for Me! Image:Grouchesaregreen.jpg|''Grouches Are Green'' 2011|link=Grouches Are Green Get moving with elmo!.jpg|''Get Moving with Elmo!'' 2012|link=Get Moving with Elmo! Image:Ismyfacered.jpg|''Is My Face Red!'' 2012|link=Is My Face Red! guesswhoeasterelmo.jpg|''Guess Who, Easter Elmo!'' 2015|link=Guess Who, Easter Elmo! SesameJustOneYou.jpg|''Just One You!'' 2015|link=Just One You! Merchandise Image:Ssmag.198609.jpg|''Sesame Street Magazine'' 1970s through 2000s Image:SesameMathieuPuzzle.JPG|''Sesame Street'' puzzle c. 1970s Image:Woodblocksposter.jpg|Sesame Street Wood Blocks poster 1975 Image:Countcbook.jpg|''The Count's Coloring Book'' (coloring book) 1976 Joe Mathieu American Blocks.jpg|Sesame Street American Bricks 1977 Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (coloring book) 1977 Demand marketing dishes plates cups 6.jpg|Sesame Street dinnerware 1977 Demand marketing 1977 tray.jpg|Sesame Street TV tray 1977 Image:Album.ss-storytime.jpg|''Sesame Street Story Time'' (album) 1978 File:Sesame Street Lamp-X3.jpg|Sesame Street lamp shade 1979 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE MYSTERY COVER.JPG|''The Case of the Missing Rara Avis'' (program) 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG|''Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show'' (program) 1981 Image:Sesameplate1983.jpg|Sesame Street Gorham Plates 1983 Image:Sesamegame1.jpg|''Sesame Street'' game 1985 Wendys Follow that Bird.jpg|Follow That Bird Wendy's Kids Meal 1985 Sesame-RubnPlay-spread-Mathieu.jpg|Sesame Street Rub n' Play Transfer Sets 1986 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' * (coloring book) 1989 Image:Monsterhitsposter.jpg|''Monster Hits!'' song-lyric poster 1990 Image:Singyourselfsillyposter.jpg|''Sing Yourself Silly!'' song-lyric poster 1990 Image:Whenigrowup.jpg|''When I Grow Up'' (program) 1993 Image:SegaCountingCafe.jpg|''Counting Café'' (video game) 1994 Image:Program.letsbefriends.jpg|''Let's Be Friends'' (program) 1994 Image:Sesamestreetartworkshopcreativewondersfrontcover.jpg|''Art Workshop'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:Getsettolearn1995creativewonderscdromfrontcover.jpg|''Get Set to Learn'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:LetsMakeAWord.jpg|''Let's Make a Word!'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:Numbers1998reissue.jpg|''Numbers'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:123 imagine program.jpg|''1-2-3 Imagine!'' (program) 1996 Image:Elmo's preschool original version.jpg|''Elmo's Preschool'' (CD-ROM game) 1996 Image:SesameStreetLettersCreativeWonders.jpg|''Letters'' (CD-ROM game) 1997 Image:Sesamestreettoddlerdeluxefrontcover.jpg|''Sesame Street Learning Series'' (CD-ROM deluxe sets) 1997 Image:Elmosartworkshopcreativewonders1998frontcover.jpg|''Elmo's Art Workshop'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Searchandlearnadventurescreativewonders1998frontcover.jpg|''Search and Learn Adventures'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Babyandmecreativewonders1999frontcover.jpg|''Baby and Me'' (CD-ROM game) 1999 Image:Mathieu.smileconnectsus.jpg|''Thanks & Giving All Year Long'' 2004 Image:Applause-tin-JoeMathieu.png|''Sesame Street'' tin canister unknown date Sources External links * Official site * Norwich Bulletin Q&A __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators